Solo una Caida
by SasoDei156
Summary: Una tarde de hermanos. —Nii-chan, tienes una forma extraña de expresar los celos—. —¡Ya te dije que no son...!— silenció al ver la sonrisa de Veneciano —B-Bueno tal vez si...lo son...—


_**Titulo:**__ Solo una caída_

_**Escrito por:**__ Deidi Uchiha_

_**Categoría:**__ Shonen Ai_

_**Pareja:**__ Romano/ Italia Sur (Lovino) X Italia Norte (Feliciano)_

_**Advertencias**__: Incesto _

_**Resumen:**__ Una tarde de hermanos. __—Nii-chan, tienes una forma extraña de expresar los celos—. —¡Ya te dije que no son...!— silenció al ver la sonrisa de Veneciano —B-Bueno tal vez si...lo son...—_

_**Agradecimientos**__: Agradezco mucho a mi asesora Scath (Izhi) X3 por que cada que escribo ella me dice si voy bien o no y me da ideas cuando me atoro en algo y también me ayudo con el Alemán X3 ¡Grazie Mille abejita!_

_**N/A: **__Bueno chicos soy una principiante escribiendo sobre Hetalia, esta historia viene siendo la primera sobre este anime, amo muchas parejas y una de ellas es la parejita que hacen los hermanos Italia w se ven tan lindo :D así que decidí que mi primer fic seria de ellos. Sin más los dejo leyendo y los veo al final del fic..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de __Hidekazu Himaruya_

"**Solo una caída"**

Se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, con rostro que claramente reflejaba más que molestia, aburrimiento. El día había sido un poco aburrido para el mayor de los Italianos, y esque normalmente para combatir su aburrimiento solía gritarle majadería y media a España, pero el día de hoy se encontraba en casa de su hermano menor, quien lo había invitado para pasar un rato de hermanos, mas sin embargo, Feliciano había olvidado que tenia entrenamiento con Alemania.

—Ese baka— susurró refiriéndose a su hermano —¿Cuánto tiempo dura su maldito entrenamiento?—dijo molesto —Tsk, no sé por qué prefiere estar con ese macho-patatas—

Suspiro con mucha más molestia, recostándose en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de olvidar el enfado que sentía. Había comenzado a relajarse cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, de inmediato supo que Veneciano había llegado.

—¡Nii-chan!— le grito desde la entrada —¡Llegue!—

Continuo en su posición, recostado y con sus ojos aun cerrados.

—Siento la demora, nii-chan...— hablo al llegar a la sala y soltó una risa bobalicona —Alemania se puso un poco más estricto y tu sabes, je— rio nervioso

—No importa- dijo —Aunque tuve un maldito día tan aburrido, oye ¿has considerado poner un poco mas de entretenimiento a tu casa?, ¡claro!, como ahora te la pasas mas con ese...—abrió sus ojos y su frase fue interrumpida al notar el estado en que venía el menor.

Su ropa de marinerito, clásica, de entrenamiento estaba llena de tierra y en sus rodillas podía notarse unos rapones que reflejaban una fea y dolorosa caída. En su rostro tenía un raspón, que posiblemente ocurrió en la misma, si no es que en otra un poco más fuerte, esta se encontraba un poco oculta por un curita que muy apenas cubría un pequeño pedazo de la herida.

—¡Por lo mas santo…Feliciano que te paso!— se puso de pie y se acerco un poco al Italiano menor

—Vengo...vengo de entrenar— sonrió aun más nervioso

—¡¿De entrenar?, ¡Pareciera que el cejón de Arthur te persiguió desde la casa del macho-patatas y tu por baka te caíste!— le regaño

—Nii-chan, tranquilo— mantenía su sonrisa mas sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza —Si, me caí pero no fue por culpa de Inglaterra-sama, esto...esto paso en el entrenamiento, yo... —comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices y bajo la mirada —Hice enojar a Alemania y me ...—

—¡Ese maldito alemán, patata mutante!— interrumpió la explicación de su hermano —¡Pero de esta no se va a salvar...!—

Lovino se acerco a su hermano tomándolo del brazo y ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado recostado. Sin decir palabra alguna camino en dirección al baño y minutos más tarde regreso con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el cual abrió y de este saco, alcohol y gasas para curar las heridas de Veneciano, quien mantenía su mirada baja. Había notado que su hermano mayor usaría aquel liquido que ardía como los mil demonios, pero esta vez en lugar de protestar, lloriquear o cualquier cosa parecida el castaño menor se mantuvo callado. Por su parte Lovino se había hincado en el suelo para así poder curar aquellas heridas en las rodillas de su _baka-ototo_, estaba que estallaba de furia mientras en una de las gasas ponía un poco de alcohol, detestaba a morir al menor de los alemanes y detestaba aun mas que Feliciano pasara más tiempo con él, bien lo sabía, tenia celos del _macho-patata_, por el simple hecho de que su hermano pequeño le prestaba más atención a él, pero le costaba demasiado admitirlo, Lovino Vargas no iba a admitir que tenia celos.

Un silencio incomodo se había formado en la sala, el cual fue roto por el castaño mayor.

—¿Quién se cree que es ese fornido, macho-patata?— dijo molesto mientras comenzaba a limpiar el raspón de la rodilla derecha del menor de los Italianos

—Nh...—Fue la respuesta de este ante el ardor que el alcohol le ocasionaba

—Cómo si fuera la gran cosa, dando órdenes, gritando de aquí para haya...maldito creído—hizo una pausa a su regaño, solo para cambiar la gasa que ya se encontraba manchada de sangre y tierra de la herida —Y tu Feliciano, ¡¿por qué no te defiendes?— hecho alcohol en una gasa nueva y prosiguió a limpiar la rodilla izquierda —Nunca has sabido hacerlo, desde que vivías con el cuatro ojos de Austria— continuo con el regaño mientras seguía con su labor —No sabes la rabia que me da no poder ir a decirle sus verdades—

—_Fratello_- hablo por primera vez Veneciano —No debes hacerlo, sabes que Alemania...me quiere, no lo hizo con intención...la caída, fue mi culpa—

Romano no respondió ante esto y solo se dedico a seguir con su trabajo. Ya sabía que lo defendería, como es su costumbre y eso lo hacía enfadar... y mucho. Terminando con lo que hacía, coloco dos gasas nuevas en ambas rodillas, adhiriéndolas con un poco de cinta micropore. Alzo la mirada, notando...apenas...el semblante triste del castaño menor.

—¿Feliciano?— le llamo

—Nii-chan... lo lamento— dijo con voz quebrada —Lamento ser...una molestia— una traviesa lagrima resbaló por su mejilla —Sabes que quisiera ser fuerte, dejar de lado mi cobardía y ser un soldado ejemplar —sonrió con melancolía —Así Alemania no se enojaría conmigo, los aliados no nos atacarían tanto y tu...estarías, orgulloso de mi— su sonrisa desapareció

El mayor mantuvo su vista en Feliciano, mas sin embargo no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Segundos pasaron y en sumo silencio, comenzó a recoger las cosas que había utilizado para atender las heridas de las rodillas de Veneciano, tomo asiento a un lado suyo y con delicadeza tomo el rostro de su hermano para voltearlo un poco y así poder quitar aquella curita de la mejilla.

—I-Itae— se quejo Feliciano cuando la curita fue despegada por completo

—Sabes...—hablo por fin—No deberías preocuparte por eso...—dijo mientras colocaba algo de alcohol en una gasa nueva—La cobardía es algo que tenemos naturalmente—comenzó a limpiar la herida —Como buenos Italianos que somos—

—¿Nii-chan?—le llamo sorprendido, olvidándose del ardor es su mejilla que aquel liquido le ocasionaba

—Además, se que Ludwig te quiere como eres—dijo después de haber terminado de pegar una gasa en la mejilla de su hermano

—_Fratello, _¿Lo llamaste por su nombre?—

—Etto...Si,...No te gusta que le diga _macho-patata_, ¿No?—evitando la mirada del menor mientras guardaba todo lo que había utilizado en el botiquín

Una sonrisa acompañada con un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en Feliciano, sabía perfectamente que a Lovino le costaba mucho expresarse. Sabía perfectamente sobre aquellos celos que sentía cuando pasaba más tiempo con el alemán. Y antes de que Romano se pusiera de pie el menor lo apreso con un abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa Feliciano?—preguntó

—_Grazie Mille_—dijo en susurro soltando al mayor

— _Prego _Veneciano—volteo a verlo notando aquella sonrisa entusiasta la cual caracteriza muy bien a su pequeño hermano

—¡Le diré a Alemania que lo llamaste por su nombre!—gritó con emoción y olvidándose del dolor de sus rodillas se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada

—¿Qué?... ¿¡Que!...¡Feliciano Vargas no te atrevas!—se apresuro a seguirlo pero al llegar a la puerta, ahí estaba, de pie, sonriendo con burla —¡No te atrevas baka!—

—No iba a hacerlo, bueno tal vez solo le diría a Prusia-nii-chan—hizo un gesto de estar pensándolo

—No, no, no—Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ojito—Ese prusiano es peor que el macho-patata, ¡No, Veneciano!—le gritó

El castaño menor comenzó a reírse al ver las expresiones de su hermano mayor.

—Nii-chan ya sabes que yo siempre te hago caso—mantenía su sonrisa

—Hm—hizo una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho por Feliciano—Te dije que no siguieras viendo a ese fornido patatas, y...¿me hiciste caso?— se cruzo de brazos

—Bueno pero en ese momento ya, bueno, Ludwig...Yo ya, era su aliado—rio con nerviosismo

Romano se mantenía en la misma posición, cruzado de brazos y con la mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Bufo con molestia y se dio media vuelta para volver a la sala seguido por su hermano.

—Romano-nii-chan— le llamo, pero el nombrado no volteo siquiera—No deberías...tenerle celos a Doitsu— dijo en voz baja

—¿Celos?— dijo con sorpresa Lovino, girándose y encarándolo—Feliciano, ¿Qué te hace pensar que YO, le tengo celos a ese...ese imbécil, fornido, patata mutante—suspiro con frustración —¡_Che palle_!—

—Nii-chan, _beruhig dich_—calló de golpe ante lo que dijo —etto...digo _tranquillo fratello—_rio con nerviosismo

—Fe-Feliciano—un tic en su ojito se hizo presente por segunda vez en el día—A-Acabas de...¡Me hablaste en Alemán!—le gritó más que molesto—¡Como puede ser posible que ya te estés dejando influenciar por ese...por ese...¡_Stronzo_!—

—Nii-chan, no te enojes...solo, solo se me esa palabra y ya no...—decía aun más nervioso, tratando de calmar a Lovino

—¡_Sta zitto che non capisci niente_!—interrumpió al menor

Dicho esto Feliciano se limito a escuchar una y cada una de las groserías que su hermano le dirigía a Ludwig.

—¡Ahh, _smerdato_!... Feliciano te juro que cuando vea a ese idiota patatas, no la va a...—

Su amenaza fue interrumpida por una risilla tonta del menor, sorprendido Lovino lo miro con extrañeza, estaba insultando a Alemania con todas las groserías que se sabía en italiano y agregándole algunas que había escuchado por parte de España.

—¿De qué demonios de ríes?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos

—Nii-chan, tienes una forma extraña de expresar los celos— mantuvo su sonrisa

—¡Ya te dije que no son...!— silenció al ver la sonrisa de Veneciano —B-Bueno tal vez si...lo son...¡Pero eso no quita que te este introduciendo a su estúpida cultura de...!—volvió a ser interrumpido pero esta vez por un abrazo

—Tonto nii-chan, sabes que quiero mucho a Doitsu, somos aliados, entrenamos juntos pero él nunca podrá ocupar tu lugar por que eres mi hermano, mi familia y el único que se preocupa mucho por mi—

—Veneciano— dijo en susurro un tanto sorprendido por las palabras dichas por el nombrado, correspondiendo al abrazo del menor

—Además el que me enseño esa palabra en Alemán fue Prusia-nii-chan...Vee~—con un tonito burlón

Deshizo el abrazo para ver, de nuevo, molesto a su hermano menor —¿Qué demo...?, ¡Ahh!—

El menor de los Italia se le había hechado encima a su hermano, provocando así que este callera de espaldas hacia el piso. Un quejido de dolor por parte de Lovino se hizo escuchar acompañado por las risas bobas de Feliciano.

—Itae...¡¿Veneciano que te pasa?— le grito Romano

—Solo...quise hacerlo, Vee~— Respondió el otro manteniendo su sonrisa y acercando un poco su rostro al del mayor

—¡¿Sabes que eso dolió verdad, baka?... Y tu...estas pesadito así que ya...—noto, hasta ahora, la posición, en la que se encontraban, la cual era _algo_ incomoda—B-Baja...te— dijo con nerviosismo

Estaba pensando mal y se maldecía por ello, maldecía de igual manera a Veneciano, si no fuese por su acción de hace unos momentos de tirársele encima ahora no estaría en aquella situación. ¿Acaso era posible?, el era su hermano, estaba pensando cosas indebidas en ese mismo momento.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual era bastante visible, sonrió de lado mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba—"Soy un enfermo mental" —se reprocho en su mente el mayor de los hermanos

—¿Hn?... Nii-chan por que estas rojito ¿neee?— pregunto mientras picaba la mejilla derecha de Lovino

—N-No yo no...—

—_Fratello_, tu sonrojo podría verse desde la casa de Doitsu—

—¡Por que siempre lo metes a él a la conversación, Feliciano me estas...!—

El silencio reino en ese momento, los gritos de Romano habían cesado al sentir los labios de su pequeño hermano sobre los suyos. Aquella acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, se mantuvo quieto, estático ante aquello, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento y su sorpresa aumento al notar que su _tonto-ototo_ era hábil con esa boquita suya, ¡Cómo era eso posible!...¿Acaso practicaba con Ludwig?, ¿Su entrenamiento se trataba de eso?. Estas y otras más preguntas pasaban por su mente pero decidió no pensar en el menor de los Germanos, ¿para qué hacerlo?, solo arruinaría aquel extraño pero lindo momento con Veneciano. Comenzó a corresponder al beso, el cual se había convertido de uno tierno y tímido a uno más profundo y apasionado.

Rompieron el beso ante la falta de oxigeno, el sonrojo de Romano había aumentado y miraba con incertidumbre al menor quien solo sonreía tiernamente.

—¿Por qué... Veneciano...tu?—

—¿Ahora si me crees que te quiero mucho más que a Doitsu?— se acerco de nuevo al rostro de Lovino, pegando su frente con la de este —Tal vez pienses que soy un enfermo mental por querer cosas como estas contigo, ¿Vee~?—

—Tsk— sonrió de lado—Es de familia, hermanito...es de familia—

—_Ai Shuteru_— dijo el menor con un tono de burla

—¿A-Ahora en Japonés?—dijo molesto

—Vee~, entonces ¿_Je t'aime_?—soltó una risita bobalicona

—Eres un baka—suspiro con pesadez

—Me gusta aprender idiomas Nii-chan no te enojes—dijo sonriente—Pero se oye mejor así..._Ti voglio bene, fratello_—

—Si— sonrió —Se oye mucho mejor—

Dicho esto volvieron a juntar su labios en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, abriendo paso a las caricias y a mucho, pero MUCHO más.

_**Diccionario…**_

_***Fratello: **_(Italiano)__Hermano

_***Grazie Mille:**_ (Italiano)Muchas Gracias

_***Prego: **_(Italiano) De nada

_***¡Che Palle!: **_(Italiano) Es como decir ¡Que fastidio!

_*****__**beruhig dich: **_(Alemán) Tranquilo o tranquilízate

_***Tranquillo: **_(Italiano) Tranquilo (XD)

_***Stronzo: **_(Italiano) Bastardo o Gran Bastardo

_*****__**Sta zitto che non capisci niente: **_(Italiano) cállate que tu no entiendes nada (:3)

_***Smerdato: **_(Italiano) Mierda (:3)

_***Ai Shiteru: **_(Japonés) Te amo

_*****__**Je t'aime: **_(Francés) Te amo

_*****__**Ti voglio bene: **_(Italiano) Te amo

_**Notas Finales: **__Espero les haya gustado, si hay alguna falta en los otros idiomas me disculpo X3 les juro por Jashin que use muchos traductores, utilice un poco a Google, D: pero este no me da mucha confianza que digamos X3, batalle un poco con el Italiano D: por cierto demo después de todo me gusto el resultado :3 cualquier queja, sugerencia, crítica constructiva son recibidas , recuerden que soy principiante con Hetalia TTwTT, neee...¿Review?...¿Onegai?_


End file.
